


Acceptance

by summoninglupine



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Destiny Island Trio (Kingdom Hearts), Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I, Self-Acceptance, Trans Female Character, end of summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: The end of summer, the setting sun, and there is a thing you have been thinking for the longest time, a thing you need to say. All over again, you begin to introduce yourself anew to those you love.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Trans Fiction ⚧





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedcatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatgirl/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [wingedcatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatgirl/pseuds/wingedcatgirl) in the [trans_positivity_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/trans_positivity_fiction) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Basically any sort of trans girl Sora fluff?? SoRiKai is my favored ship but I'm good with any ship or just gen
> 
>  ~~no kh3 spoilers though~~ I've now finished KH3, so spoilers are no longer a problem
> 
> okay thanks

“Don’t sweat it,” he said, casually glancing back, smiling warmly in that way of his.

She watched the sun setting over his shoulder, a distant blossom of light so far away from anything she could imagine here on the island, and wondered exactly how he expected her to not sweat it.

Nervously, she kicked at the sand with her shoes.

“I just thought—”

“Well, that’s the problem, isn’t it?” the older boy interrupted her, cutting her off before she could launch into a lengthy explanation of exactly why she felt the way she felt. Over explaining things was a habit of hers, she was told, sometimes it was all right to just feel what you feel, she was told.

She smiled weakly, uncertainly, and, ahead of her, he just shook his head, the ocean before him, calm and inviting. They had grown up here together, the three of them, herself, Riku, and Kairi, and she never wanted that to change, never wanted them to grow apart—but change was inevitable, she had realised too late, there was no way that one summer could last forever.

Still, he remained removed from her, standing on the shore, watching the setting sun, the branches of the paopu fruit trees casting long shadows over the white sand at their feet. 

“I wanted to say something,” she said, “before school started up again, before summer ended.”

“You needn’t,” he replied, the words softly spoken.

She loved that about him, the patience, the gentleness of his manner. She could never imagine him doing anything to hurt others. Yet still she remained hesitant, dressed in a pair of faded denim dungarees and a hoody two sizes too big for her.

“It will be okay, won’t it?” she suddenly blurted out. 

Smiling gently, he turned to her.

“It’s already okay,” he said softly, and then at once, in a way that caused her such a gentle swelling of her heart, he said her name, “Sora.”

She smiled weakly in return, smoothing down the front of her dungarees with her gloved hands.

“We’re still us, right?”

He turned to her, offering his hand, the light forming a halo above his silvery hair.

“We’re still us.”

Gently, she reached out and took his hand, and gently he pulled her into an embrace.


End file.
